Wifi, une vie de chat
by Blues Eyes
Summary: Ou comment un petit chaton survis au milieu de psychopathe. [Attention Psychopathe s'abstenir : /!\]
1. Chapter 1

J'aime Wifi. Le chaton de Mathieu. Il... Est juste... Trop gnon quoi ! Je le veux, et le faire jouer avec une pitite boule de laine, et le...

Je m'égare.

MERCI A MON ADORABLE BETA qui, malgré un texte tout pitit, en a ch... fais caca des bulles avec pour cette dernière phrase et pour exprimer exactement ce que je voulais :) Merci mille fois Porti 33 Je te le dédicace carrément quoi, ouai xD

Enjoy :) Et aimer Wifi, premier chaton du Web :))

* * *

><p>Il entendit soudainement un cri. Un cri de joie, évidemment, rien d'inquiétant, mais qui le réveilla aussitôt.<p>

Il s'étira tout d'abord, étendant ses longues pattes poilus que Mathieu trouvé si mignonne hors de son petit nid douillet. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, dévoilant ses petits crocs que Mathieu trouvait si mignon et sa langue rose que Mathieu trouvé trop mignonne. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus que Mathieu trouvait trop-gnon et observa les flash lumineux et colorés qui devinrent rapidement des formes distinctes, délimitant le visage de son Maître.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu te réveilles ! s'écria-t-il. Viens voir dehors Wifi ! ajouta-t-il en prenant dans ses bras le chat à moitié réveillé. Il apprécia peu ce réveil si brutal, et se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de son Maître en tentant de se rendormir. Mais le youtuber le posa sur le sol, juste devant la porte de l'appart', le temps d'enfiler une veste et des chaussures, avant de le reprendre. Le pauvre chat chancelait à présent, et n'avait pas la force de se débattre pour tenter de retourner au lit. Il se sentit tressauter entre les bras de son Maître alors que celui-ci descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Attendez. Ils allaient... Dehors ?

Dehors ?!

Wifi se réveilla d'un coup. Depuis quand Mathieu l'emmenait dehors ! Il gigota entre les bras de l'humain pour tenter de voir à l'extérieur.

Il était arrivé en bas de toute façon.

-Regarde ça Wifi ! s'exclama joyeusement le youtuber en ouvrant la porte de son immeuble. Un éclat d'une extrême blancheur éblouit d'abord le chat qui plissa des yeux, et se recula en position défensive, une patte avant replier contre sa poitrine. Puis, le monde s'atténua.

Tout autour de lui était blanc.

Tout.

-C'est de la neige, chuchota Mathieu en s'accroupissant près de son chat. Ça te plaît ? ajouta-t-il en le regardant.

Wifi restait figé, avant de miauler.

-"Maaou !" fut son dernier cri avant qu'il ne saute dans cette neige si blanche. Mais, la blancheur atteinte, un grand froid envahit ses pattes plongés dans l'eau glacé. Il frissonna, puis trembla, gelé. Il miaula, appelant à l'aide son Maître qui vint le chercher en riant.

-J't'aime bien mais t'es un peu con des fois, dit-il en portant son chaton jusqu'à l'entré de l'immeuble. Il s'assit sur les marches, alors qu'il serrait son chaton glacé mais néanmoins émerveillé par le paysage contre son torse et dans sa veste en cuir.

Assis sur les marches glacés, ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, tout aussi figé que le paysage qu'ils embrassaient de leur même regard bleu en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous pour le prochain qui est... Déjà écrit en faite x'D Ce chaton m'inspire, qu'est-ce que vous voulez :')<p>

Poutous sur votre coeur que j'arrache pour mieux le voir 3


	2. Chapter 2 - Joyeux Nouvel An !

Je pense que Wifi fait partis du CDPDG, ou Comité de Protection du Geek aha :'3

Merci bêta d'avoir lu mon texte et d'avoir corrigé :'3 Il vous évite une mort oculaire particulièrement saignante x'3

* * *

><p>"Moaarr" ! grogna le chat en sentant ses pattes quitter le sol. Il tenta de se dégager, usant de ses petites pattes blanches pour repousser les bras qui enserrait sa poitrine ; mais l'inconnu fraîchement arrivé semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Le museau du petit chat (même s'il avait bien poussé ces derniers mois) se trouva tout proche du nez de l'invité, et celui-ci s'exclama :<p>

-Il devient lourd ton chat ! Il a l'air gros avec tous ces poils. Mais il est mignon quand même.

"Gros toi-même !" pensa le pauvre chat qui avait abandonné l'idée de se débattre. "Il a pas l'air mieux avec sa touffe de cheveux" remarqua ensuite l'animal.

- Mon chat n'est pas gros ! Regarde cette petite boule de poils... dit Mathieu -car le chat était bien Wifi, et son maître Mathieu- en tentant de prendre la défense de sa "petite boule de poils".

Petite boule de poils pas si petite finalement. Bien qu'en Mai il eût été minuscule, tout couvert de fourrure cachant ses pupilles et l'air maladroit, un chaton grandit vite. En à peine trois mois, Wifi avait pris du poids, de l'agilité, et était devenu un beau félin blanc et noir. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de grimper partout, faisant souvent tomber divers objets au sol. Bien qu'il pouvait souvent s'en sortir en faisant les yeux doux, il se souvint d'une fois où il avait fait tomber l'ordinateur de son Maître... La nuit ensuite passé dans la chambre du Patron fut horrible.

Se souvenant de ce désagréable moment, il sentit ses pattes toucher le carrelage froid mais néanmoins rassurant de l'appartement. Il s'enfuit à toute jambe vers le canapé du salon, puis observa de son perchoir les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait bien sur Mathieu, et ses personnalités (sauf le Hyppie surement trop défoncé), le jeune homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, accompagné de l'horrible peluche de chien nommé Richard. Un vrai cauchemar celui-là ; le chat espéra qu'il rejoigne le Patron bien vite pour allé faire leurs trucs bizarres. Sitôt la porte refermée, la sonnette retentit et sur le pas de la porte se retrouva deux personnes tout à fait identiques, à part l'air renfrogné et légèrement terrifiant du deuxième, qui se tenait en retrait. Wifi entendit le mot "Panda", un des surnoms que son Maître lui donnait à cause de ses petites patounes noirs. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire passer de main en main ?! Mais heureusement, Panda ne semblait pas le désigner, et il put continuer son observation.

Arriva une quatrième personne, qu'il reconnut aussitôt pour être une des personnes les plus gentilles avec lui : LinkstheSun. Wifi savait qu'il possédait lui-même plusieurs chats, mais il ne les avait jamais vu. Par contre, leur odeur envahissait de suite l'appartement, et le chat blanc devait ensuite repasser dans presque toutes les pièces afin de marquer à nouveau son territoire (ce qui lui valait toujours fortes réprimandes de Mathieu).

La fête allait être tranquille, espéra Wifi, ne voyant aucune autre personne entrer.

Malheureusement, les quatre youtubers s'approchèrent alors de lui, et il recula, terrifié.

-Voilà Wifi ! s'écria Mathieu.

-Il grandit vite ! s'exclama LinkstheSun.

-Il devient gros, lâcha la personne apparemment nommé Panda.

-Il est PAS gros ! Il a beaucoup d'poils, c'est tout, s'exclama Mathieu en prenant son chat dans ses bras. Celui-ci c'y blottit immédiatement, se mettant à ronronner alors que son Maître grattait son cou.

-Moi j'pense qu'il serait bien, étripé, lâcha le double de Panda.

-Alors toi, le psychopathe, tu vas la fermé tout de suite où j'te ramène à la maison ! répliqua le réalisateur, et personne ne les écouta alors qu'ils s'engueulèrent.

-Il est gros quand même, insista le premier venu dans l'appartement, et Mathieu finit par lâcher son chat.

-Vous êtes chiés hein... "Mathieu se résigna." Vous voulez qu'on ouvre les bières ? demanda-t-il, écartant la discussion sur la possible grosseur de son chat, alors que le-dit animal s'éloignait du brouhaha imminent, et de celui qui avait menacé de l'étripé.

Il grimpa les escaliers, laissant les fous dans le salon, et s'arrêta arrivé au deuxième étage. Maître Panda était surement en train de travailler sur les prochaines chansons. Le Hippie devait être dans un état de transe proche du coma, le Patron devrait être... il préféra ne pas y penser. En clair, personne ne pouvait s'occuper de lui.

Il se rappela alors de la cinquième porte du deuxième étage, celle qui menait à la chambre du... Du Geek. Il était tellement effacé de la maison que Wifi l'oubliait tout le temps. Et puis il le serrait tout le temps trop fort. Et personne ne l'aime.

Mais, cette soirée risquait soit d'être carrément dangereuse en bas, soit d'être ennuyeuse à mourir dans le couloir, soit glaciale à l'extérieur. Il s'avança alors vers la porte du gamin, même porte décoré de champignons Mario et autres artifices simples mais assez explicite quant à la nature de l'ermite vivant dedans. Il gratta le bois blanc, miaulant assez fort pour être entendu à l'intérieur de la chambre. On vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes après.

-Ah, c'est... c'est toi, Monsieur le Chat, hoqueta le Geek en frottant ses yeux plein de larmes. Wifi se demanda pourquoi il était dans cet état. N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire que de pleurer le 31 Décembre ? Le chat blanc entra en effleurant les jambes du gamer, sans attendre aucune autorisation. Il avait bien le droit d'aller où il voulait ! Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, alors qu'il sautait sur le lit rouge. Il allait se coucher sur l'oreiller, lorsqu'il le remarqua trempé. Depuis combien de temps pleurait le Geek ?

-Pourquoi tu es là Monsieur le Chat ? T'es pas avec Mathieu pour fêter le Nouvel An ? demanda le Geek. Il avait craché les derniers mots. S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, il tenta de réprimer les larmes qui montaient en lui. Wifi s'approcha du gamer, posant ses patounes à côté de ses cuisses.

-Personne veut fêter le Nouvel An avec moi. Personne ne m'aime, souffla difficilement le Geek alors que les sanglots faisaient trembler son corps et sa voix.

-"Maw !" miaula Wifi, désemparé de voir le Geek pleuré ainsi. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir lui-même penser que personne ne l'aimait, tout à l'heure. Cela le faisait tant souffrir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Monsieur le Chat ? Toi aussi tu m'aimes pas hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais làaaahaaaaaa... se remit à pleurer le Geek en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Son dos était courbé, ses jambes tremblaient, dans une posture enfantine et pitoyable. Le chat posa ses pattes sur la cuisse du jeune homme, venant effleurer ses mains du bout du museau. Mais il fut rapidement repousser, et il tomba sur le lit.

-Vas-t'en ! Toi aussi tu me détestes ! Va rejoindre Mathieu ! s'exclama le gamin en tombant sur le lit, se recroquevillant et entourant ses jambes pliés contre lui. Il cacha son visage pour étouffer ses pleurs. S'en fut trop pour Wifi, qui se mit à feuler et sauta sur le Geek. Il chercha un endroit où se glisser, entre les bras du gamer, bien décidé à lui remonter le moral. Il glissa son museau dans le cou trempé de larmes du gamin, et, force et patience lui permit de se faire une place entre les bras et le corps du Geek. Cette place était d'ailleurs plutôt confortable, et malgré la neige dehors et le léger froid régnant dans la pièce, il faisait chaud entre les bras du gamin.

-Wifi... souffla le Geek en caressant les poils tout doux et tout blancs du chat.

-"Meeow !" répondit le chat, redevenu chaton en cet instant, en s'installant encore dans les bras du gamer.

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et s'endormirent un peu plus tard, malgré les divers cris étranges qui parvenaient de la chambre du Patron et du groupe au premier étage.

Quelques coups maladroits furent portés sur la porte, réveillant les deux nouveaux amis, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Mathieu. Celui-ci était un peu chancelant, ou bien totalement torché, difficile à dire.

-Eh, Geek... Oh tiens, t'es avec Wifi ! (Mathieu sourit bêtement) Tu veux pas venir faire le compte à rebours avec nous ? demanda-t-il. A peine ces mots furent prononcés, qu'ils se frayèrent un chemin dans l'esprit du Geek qui relâcha le chat et rejoignit Mathieu en vitesse. Lui, invité ? C'était presque impensable. Mais, suivit du chat qui trottinait dans le couloir, il descendit l'escalier où se trouvait Panda, son double complètement ivre, LinkstheSun accompagné de Plectrum qui dansait sur son épaule, (mais pas de Ouki, l'appartement des Sommets étant trop dangereux pour lui), et du troisième qui semblait lui aussi bien défoncé, tentant de convertir le Prof à la Sainte Pelle.

Car oui, le Prof était là lui aussi, accompagné de la Fille qui se faisait draguer par le Patron, lui-même dérangé dans sa tâche par un Maître Panda qui s'était laissé tenter par une pilule bizarre appartenant au Hippie.

Tout ce petit monde fit la hola en voyant le Geek arrivé, le dernier attendu pour le décompte, qui allait commencer dans à peine 10 secondes.

En 10 secondes, une canette de bière fut mise entre les mains du Geek, spécialement autorisé à boire ce soir. En 10 secondes, presque toute la famille vint le serrer dans leur bras (sauf le Patron, faut pas rêver non plus, et le Tueur qui était bien trop défoncé). En 10 secondes, la fille l'embrassa sur la joue, en lui souhaitant un joyeux Nouvel An, et ils se remirent tous à crier alors que le décompte commençait.

-10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2... 1 !

Et le reste de la soirée fut inoubliable pour le Geek.

Et pour le chat qui les observa en mangeant son habituelle gamelle de croquette, heureux de tous les voir... si heureux.

* * *

><p>JOYEUX NOUVEL AN ! ^O^ Et merci d'avoir lu ! :D<p> 


End file.
